The Answer To All
by Fae'sFlower
Summary: When Elphaba and Fiyero's child helps Elphaba create a test for her students, he does something and Elphaba can't help but to keep it? Fiyeraba. Drabble.


**Hello, everyone! I'm back from my mini-hiatus with a little Fiyeraba drabble! Enjoy!**

 **I would like to dedicate this to all those affected by the mass shooting in Orlando. We all stand by you.**

* * *

Elphaba came home from work exhausted. She had gotten a job as a college history professor six years ago, three years after she and Fiyero had left Oz and settled in Ev. She put her bag down and sighed, taking off her glasses as she pinched the bridge of her nose. She unceremoniously lowered herself onto the couch and inhaled and exhaled slowly, trying to stop her headache before it became unbearable.

"Mama! Mama!" a little voice called.

Elphaba looked up and saw the blurry image of her four-year-old son running over to her. She put her glasses back on and pulled him into her lap. "Hey, Deon. How was your day?"

"Okay," the little boy said, snuggling closer to his mother. "Daddy and I colored."

As if on cue, Fiyero came in and sat on the couch next to his wife. "Hey, Fae."

"Hi," Elphaba said, accepting the kiss from her husband.

"How was your day?"

"Busy. I have to prepare another exam for next week."

"Can I help you, Mama?" Deon asked eagerly.

The green girl smiled. "Of course, baby."

She got out the scantron paper and gave it to her son. "Now, this is a very important job. Are you sure you want to help?"

Deon nodded and his mother handed him a pencil. "All you have to do is color in one bubble on each line, like this." She demonstrated by coloring in the A on the first line, C on the second, and D on the third. "Do that for both sides."

"Okay, Mama," the little boy said before getting to work.

Elphaba smiled as she watched her son color in the bubbles and went to make herself a cup of tea. When she returned, Deon had finished and showed his mother his work. Elphaba took one look at both sides and smirked. "Are you sure you want to leave it like this?"

Deon nodded. "Yup!"

"Okay. Thank you, baby." The smirk never left Elphaba's face as she kissed her son's forehead and watched as he ran back to his room. Fiyero came out and Elphaba showed him the paper.

"What are you going to do with this?" Fiyero asked, also smirking.

"I'm going to use it," Elphaba said. "Make the answers on the test match what Deon colored in."

"Well, it certainly is going to be very interesting."

"I know."

When Elphaba returned home the day she gave the test, Fiyero was very eager to see how it went.

"It was the most interesting test I've ever seen them take."

"I'm sure it was. I'm pretty sure they weren't expecting ninety-six questions in a row to be C, and then the second-to-last question be A."

"They all looked so confused. I tried not to let them see me smirking, but it was just too entertaining."

"You really get a kick out of making those poor students suffer, don't you?"

"It's not suffering. They would have been fine if they studied."

Fiyero smirked and wiggled his eyebrow. "Well, Mrs. Tigulaar, I know there's a test I'd love to study for," he growled, pulling Elphaba against him.

Elphaba rolled her eyes, but chuckled. "You? Study?"

"Hey, I happen to be great at studying."

"Studying what? The dessert menus at restaurants?"

"Well, yes, but I was talking about you."

He got another eye roll in reply.

"For Oz sakes, Elphaba. Work with me, here," Fiyero said, pouting slightly.

"You make it too easy for me," Elphaba said, but planted a kiss on her husband's nose anyway.

He responded by kissing her neck, then lifted her into his arms. "What do you say the two of us do some… coloring of our own?"

"You are such a _man_ , Fiyero Liir Tigulaar," Elphaba said, slapping his arm.

Fiyero blinked. "I mean I bought Deon a new coloring book yesterday. We could borrow his crayons, too. What did you think I meant?"

Elphaba shot him a look. Fiyero simply gave her a boyish grin and carried her to their bedroom.

* * *

 **Hoped you all enjoyed it.**

 **I will begin posting my next multichip,** ** _"On Broken Wings"_** **, tomorrow. It will be in the crossover section (Wicked x Greek Mythology), so make sure to keep your eyes open for it!**


End file.
